1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drafting instruments, and more particularly to drafting instruments of the type used in making parallel lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Draftsmen and artists frequently draw parallel lines in bracketing titles and separating notes from drawings. The normal method for drawing parallel lines utilizes a template having spaced perforations adapted to receive the point of a pencil or pen. A draftsman inserts a pencil into one of the perforations of the template and slides the pencil along a `T` square or other straight edge for the required distance. The process is then repeated by inserting the pencil into an adjacent perforation and moving the template the same distance. It is readily seen that this procedure requires two separate steps in order to draw a pair of parallel lines.
There are instruments that utilize a pair of leads or inking devices within a single drawing instrument. This type of instrument is often derived from a compass, utilizing a second lead in place of the pivot point portion of a conventional compass. Apparatus of this type are therefore relatively expensive.